Imitate
by G.I.JOEgrl
Summary: When Carver finds out that Jordyn Wilder has an ability that nobody else has, he decides to use her long lost sisters as bait. Now Jordyn has to make it to her sisters who are in 2 separate states before Division do. R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

Second fanfic, tell me watcha think

* * *

Chapter 1

At 12 o clock, a big pillow whacked me in the head followed by, "Jordyn, get up." I groan and shove my head under the covers. My foster brother sighs. "If you don't get up in the next 5 seconds, you don't get any coffee this morning." Shawn glances at the clock, "This afternoon." He corrects. And with that, I bolted out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen.

As I sipped my coffee, the mailman drove by. "Jordyn, can you get the mail?" I hear Shawn ask from the living room. I respond by walking out the front door and down to the mailbox.

"Shawn, Shawn, Shawn, Shawn, me, Shawn… wait, me?" I flip back to the envelope with my name on it. It didn't say who it was from.

My eyes wander around the street. Quite a ways down it was a man with a hood pulled over his head.

I stare at him as I stuff the envelope in my pocket and walk back inside.

"Thank you." Shawn says once I hand him the small stack of mail.

I finished my coffee then walked back upstairs to my room.

Suddenly, a German Shepherd comes out of my walk-in closet and sits next to me on my bed. I scratch Jet's head as I read the letter:

_Carver, he's figured out that you're the only Imitator. He's also figured out that you're two sisters live in Springfield, Missouri and Dallas, Texas. You'd better hurry up and find them before he does._

Hesitantly, I put the paper down. "Well, Jet, looks like we're going to Dallas, Texas." I ruffle his ears.

Jet and I hop off my bed and head to my closet.

I pull out a suitcase and start putting clothes in it. Then I walk to the back of the closet and pull back a small square of carpet on the floor. Underneath the carpet square was a keypad. The device beeps as I type in the security code.

Slowly, the small wall turns in, allowing me to walk inside a control room.

2 computers sat on one desk surrounded by all sorts of high-tech equipment. On each side of the room, there were

3 cabinets. 2 big ones filled with papers, and 1 small one filled with weapons.

Above the cabinets were TVs. Jet scampers over to his bed in a corner and lies down.

I sit down at the desk and turn on the computers. Now what were my sisters names?  
After 5 minutes of straining my brain, I remember that one of the was Madison and the other was Nikki… I think.

I type their names into a box and search for their names all over the web.

One link that popped up was an article for Yahoo News. It was about a fire in Savannah, Georgia. The House was totally burnt to shreds yet 3 little girls managed to survive, the parents didn't. I click on the link and read through the article. Nothing really useful except it told me that my sisters names were Nikki Rae Wilder and Madison Claire Wilder. I was right! But nothing on their locations, so I decided to take a shortcut.

"Eh, it won't hurt no one." I mutter as I hack into a Foster Care facility in Dallas, Texas.

"Ok, Madison Claire Wilder. 48th street, 2314, in the NE. 12 years old and in 7th grade. I officially love technology." I grin at the computer screen.  
I whistle once as I leave the room making Jet walk out of the room too.

The door automatically seals itself as we exit.

"Jet, go get your stuff." I command. Jet starts snooping through some stuff in my closet while I go downstairs to talk to Shawn.

"Hey bro, you know that one thing, with the one thing, and those one people?" I ask sitting down next to him on the couch. "Yeah, why, what happened?" He asks concerned. "The head of Division is after my younger sisters, so I need to get to them before he does." I explain. "And you're going alone?" Shawn asks, more concerned. "Yep, I just watched the Kung Fu marathon, I think I'm pretty much a ninja now." This confuses him. "Right, so how does your ability work again?" He asks me. "Its called Adoptive Muscle Memory, which means I have the ability to replicate any physical action after seeing it performed. I call myself an Imitator." Awesome, right? There was a pause of silence. "How long will you be gone?" Shawn asks. "I don't know, about a week, a week and a half or so." I reply. "Be careful, little sis." Shawn gives me a great big bear hug as Jet runs down the stairs with a bag in his mouth.

"Oh yeah, Jet's coming with me." I add. "And you're letting him bring his big bag of toys?" Shawn asks with an eyebrow raised. I swear, Jet is the most playful German Shepherd in the world.

"Sorry, boy, we can't bring all of those." I tell him. Jet whines and looks up at me with big sad eyes. I sigh. "You can bring 5." I say. Jet runs back upstairs joyfully. "Does that dog understand English?" Shawn asks. "I guess so. Well I need to finish packing, and I'll be leaving in about 15 minutes." I stand up and go upstairs yet again to my room.

The only thing I needed was money, so I went back into the control room and grabbed a couple of wads of cash stolen from Division and stuff it in the bag.

Then I realized that I couldn't take any weapons with me; there's no way I would get past the airport security.

Looks like I would have to handle any problems with my own hands.


	2. Chapter 2

It was about an hour after I had left. Jet and I were waiting at an airport. I wasn't having the best time in the world, but Jet looked pretty happy cuddled up next to his favorite stuffed animals and chew toys.

Trust me, its not fun carrying around a carrier with a German Shepherd in it. So I was glad when we were finally able to sit down in the first class section on the airplane. His cage was sitting right next to me with the door open so I could scratch his head.

10 minutes later, the plane was up in the air. I was just starting to fall asleep when Jet climbed out of the cage, onto my lap, and had his face pressed against the window.  
I stare at him. "Really?" His face was still pressed against the window, taking the view in.

Even in first class seats, this was going to be a long flight.

Jet was on my lap for about 2 hours when my legs finally had had enough weight on them and I told Jet to get back in his cage.

For the rest of the flight, we were both sleeping away the hours.

"Welcome to Dallas, Texas." I mutter as the plane lands at the airport.

Jet pressed himself to the bottom of the cage as I picked it up and lugged it off of the plane.

After about 5 minutes or so of looking for my luggage, I exit the airport and have a taxi drive me to a hotel since it was almost 10 o clock at night.

In the hotel room, I sat on my bed looking for directions to Madison's house. At the same time, I was playing fetch with Jet.

It took a while to find the place on Google Maps, but I eventually found it and went to bed.

* * *

The next day, I woke up at about 9:00 in the morning. 9:00? Jeez, normally I can't even wake up at 10 without falling back asleep.

I grab the key to the hotel room and have a taxi drive me over to Maddie's house.

A lady with dark brown hair answers the door. "Is there anybody named Madison here?" I ask her. The lady looks surprised at my question. "Maddie is at school right now, like you should probably be." She replies. Oh crap, it was Monday. That just made my day!

"Um, ok, thank you." I walk away from the house, and start randomly wondering the neighborhood. Jet was walking with me, glad he wasn't in a cage or a small hotel room.

We walk until we come to a busy road just off of Maddie's neighborhood. Across the street was a school named Jefferson Middle School, probably not allowed to have pets in it.

"So, think you can handle being in a bush for a while?" I look down at him, holding out a chew toy. He grabs the chew toy in his mouth and we make our way across the busy street.

Once we were in the parking lot of the school, Jet scampered over to a cluster of bushes. I walk up the front steps and enter the building.

The secretary looks up from her computer. "Yes?" She asks me. "I'm looking for Madison Wilder." I say. "I'm sorry, but students are only allowed to leave with parents or guardians." The secretary informs me. "I'm just here to talk to her." I say. The secretary stares at me for a sec, then starts clacking on her keyboard. "Madison will be here in a minute." She tells me.

Soon, a girl with blonde hair walks into the office. The secretary gives a gesture to me making Madison look at me with confusion.

"We need to talk, out in the hall." I tell her. "Um, ok." She hesitantly follows me out of the office and into the hallway.

"Who are you?" Madison asks me. "My name is Jordyn Wilder, we were separated in a fire when you were 3." I say. "Wilder... are you saying you're my sister?" She asks shocked. I look at the doors to the school and notice a black SUV pulling up in the parking lot. "Yeah, I am. Listen, can you do things other people can't?" I ask quickly. "Um, yes, why?" Madison asks me suspiciously. "What can you do?" I glance at the SUV which had just pulled into a parking space. "I can, um, move things without touching them." A Mover, that should come in handy. "See that black SUV in the parking lot? The people inside it want to kill you and me because we can do things like that." For that response I got an interesting reaction. "Wait, what can you do?" Madison asks, raising an eyebrow. I was expecting more of a panicked, "They want to _**kill**_ us?" reaction but ok! "Adoptive Muscle Memory, also known as an Imitator. I can replicate any physical action after seeing it performed. So if I watch somebody dropkick somebody else, I can flawlessly dropkick the next person who tries to kill me." I explain. "Awesome…wait those people out there, those people who are making their way towards the school, want to kill us?" Hmm, delayed reaction. "Yeah, look, the only way you'll get out of here alive is if you go with me." Madison looks over at the men making their way up the stairs to the school then looks back at me, nodding her head yes. "For now, we need to go somewhere else in the school, somewhere where they won't find us." I tell her as we start walking away from the front doors.

We run down a short, diagonal hallway and down another hallway into the gym. There were students running laps. Some of them stared at us as they ran. "The bleachers." Madison tells me. When the gym teacher wasn't looking, we snuck behind the bleachers. A man wearing a black tuxedo walks into the gym. We scoot under the bleachers as the man walks behind them.

Madison and I hold our breath while we slowly inch to the bottom step of the bleachers and crawl under it. Across the gym were two doors leading outside. We sprint as fast as we can towards the doors and run outside.

Madison and I look around trying to decide which way to go. The sound of a door opening from around the corner to our left made us run the opposite direction.

Soon, two men were running after us. As we run passed the bushes at the front of the school, Jet tackles one of the men while I turn around and pop the other in the jaw.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Madison asks as we run away from the school. "Just keep running." I reply.

After running down a few streets in the neighborhood, we come to a stop, breathing hard.

"Did we lose them?" Madison asks. "Yes, but not for long." I whip out my cell and call a cab.

Nobody spoke as the cab drove us to my hotel room.

* * *

"Both of them escaped and two men were downed." Carver's face remained emotionless as the agent gave the report. "But we do have one advantage. The disappearance of Madison Wilder makes Jordyn seem to be in the position of kidnapping." The agent adds. "Call the police and tell them that Madison Wilder has been kidnapped." Carver orders. "It will be done, sir."

Carver flipped his cell phone shut. Followed by 2 other men, he walked into Main Street Middle School.

"I need to see Nikki Banks/Wilder. _She'll be leaving with me."_As Carver's eyes turned black, the secretary called for Nikki over the intercom.

When she walked into the office, the secretary gave a nod to Carver and the two other men. "And you are…?" Nikki asked them with a sassy voice. _"You'll be leaving with us."_Carver's eyes went black again. Nikki, willingly, followed them out of the building and into a black car.

"Call Victor, arrange a flight back to Hong Kong. Jordyn hasn't one just yet."


End file.
